


Égetett cukor

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Sziasztok!Némi nyomás hatására, most egy kissé szaftosabb Spirk fordítással jelentkezem.... Édesszájúaknak ajánlom, de fogakra vigyázni, szuvasodás-veszély.... Azért remélem elnyeri a tetszéseteket.(Szeretnélek figyelmeztetni, hogy a következő történet felnőtt tartalmakat dolgoz fel, férfi/férfi párossal, ha ez undorít téged, kérlek ne olvasd el.)





	Égetett cukor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burnt Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303598) by [hafital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital). 



Kirk a szállásának közepén állt, frissen fürödve, egy szál törölközővel a dereka körül. A bőre még mindig nedves és meleg volt a zuhanytól és a haja a szemébe lógott.

Spock közeledett. Kirk szinte  _érezte_  őt, végigpendült az egész lényén és beburkolta az elméjét, ahogy a férfi a folyosón sétált.

Az ajtó kinyílt.

 

Spock.

Magas és zord, az elegáns vulkáni a kabinjának elejében állt, hagyva, hogy az ajtó becsukódjon mögötte.

– Hello, Spock.

– Jim.

 

Kirk foglyul ejtette Spock szemeit és fogvatartotta őket, és ez olyan volt, mintha szíven lőtték volna. Valami elhaladt a levegőben közöttük, egy csillámló hőfelleg.

– Gyere ide – Kirk hangja félig suttogva, félig recsegve szólt, de elég volt, és Spock közelebb jött, egészen addig, amíg közvetlenül Kirk előtt állt. Közel. Olyan közel, hogy ha csak enyhén előrehajolt volna, akkor mindenük érintkezett volna: a mellkasuk, lábaik, kezeik,  _ajkaik.._.

Kirk visszatartotta a lélegzetét, hagyva, hogy a lágy hőhullám, ami Spock felől érkezett, végigmossa őt. A férfi gyorsan, kapkodva lélegzett, de nem nehezen. Még nem. Majd nemsokára...

A hőhullámokkal együtt jött az illat is, Spock illata. Ez csiklandozta Kirk orrát, felemelkedve a vulkániról és elborítva őt.  _Égetett cukor._  Megnyalta az ajkait, vágyakozva, hogy megízlelhesse.

 

Spock szemei enyhén kitágultak, ahogy Kirk nyelvének mozgását követték. Kirk nézte, ahogy Spock szája elnyílik, nézte, ahogy Spock nyelve kicsúszik a szájából és leutánozza az övét. Egy kis mosoly formálódott Kirk ajkain.

– Jim.

– Igen, Spock?

– Csinálnád ezt mégegyszer?

– Mit? Ezt? – nyalta meg Kirk az ajkait újra, ez alkalommal lassabban. Spock szemei újra kitágultak, elvesztve barnaságukat  izzó feketévé váltak.

– Ez tetszik neked, nem igaz?

– Igen – sziszegte Spock.

– És ha  _én_... – hajolt majdnem észrevehetetlenül Spock nyakának jobb oldalára Kirk és mélyet lélegzett –   _ **ezt**_ –  majd visszahúzódott, szembe Spockkal, hagyva, hogy ajkai végigsimítsanak lágyan Spockén – _**teszem**_ _._

Majd Kirk megcsókolta Spockot mélyen. Képtelenül arra, hogy kezeit továbbra is távol tartsa, Kirk felnyúlt és még közelebb húzta a férfit, nyelvét annak szájába csúsztatva megízlelte őt.

Kirk teljes hosszával Spocknak nyomult, egy kézzel még mindig Spock fejét tartva, a másik keze pedig Spock tunikája alatt dolgozott azon, hogy minél több bőrfelületet érinthessen.

Folytatták a csókolózást durván, majdnem erőszakosan.

 

Falták egymást, csak egy pillanatra megállva, amíg a tunika átrepült a szobán, majd a szájak felfedezőútra indultak, bevéve a fülcimpákat, majd visszatérvén egy újabb csókban egyesültek.

Egy mélyről jövő nyögés Spocktól. Bőr a bőrön. Szövet a bőrön. Nyelv a  bőrön. Ezek a hangok töltötték meg a levegőt, ahogy  Kirk hátrafelé bukdácsolt, Spockot az ágyába húzva.

Kirk keményen az ágyba lökte Spockot és áthajolva a férfin letépte annak nadrágját, fehérneműjét, csizmáját, zoknijait. Ő maga már meztelen volt, a törölközőjét elvesztette valahol a csók közben. Megállt Spock fölött, megfigyelve az üveges tekintetet Spock koromsötét szemeiben és a duzzadt, zúzódott ajkakat.

 

Fogva tartva azokat a szemeket, Kirk lecsúsztatta a kezét a saját merevedéséig. A másik kezével elkezdte simogatni, fel és le, mindezt miközben fogvatartotta azokat a lebilincselő koromfekete szemeket.

Kirk újfent megnyalta az ajkait és Spock kiengedett egy olyan hangot, ami félúton volt a nyögés és a kiáltás között. Lankadtan Kirk letérdelt az ágyra Spock lábai közé. Lezserül megcsinálta az útját, lassan korbácsolva fel a vágyát.

 

Az illat körülvette őt, ott volt a levegőben, a hajában, az ajkain. Holnap ott lesz a párnáján, a lepedőjén, a ruháján, mindenhol. Égetett cukor...

A bal keze végigsimított Spock jobb lábán lentről felfelé haladva, kintről befelé...

Kirk szélesebbre tárta Spock lábait, csodálva a látványt. A vulkáni kezei összeszorultak, majd elernyedtek, ahogy láthatóan kontrollálta a légzését. Spock még nem lélegzett nehezen. Még nem. Majd fog.  _ **Nemsokára**_ , ígérte meg magának Kirk.

 

Kinyúlt az éjjeliszekrényére a síkosítóért, majd miután belemártotta az ujjait, elrakta az üveget.

– Olyan keményen megduglak, hogy azt is elfelejted, hogy ki vagy.

– Valószínűtlen.

Kirk kuncogott. – Majd meglátjuk.

Ezután odahajolt és megint megcsókolta Spockot, és ahogy a nyelvét belemártotta Spock szájába, úgy tette ezt egy ujjával Spock szűk bejáratánál.

A vulkáni csukott szemmel zihált. Kirk hagyta, hogy az ujja megüljön Spock belsejében, abban olvasztott selyemben.

Majd hozzáadott egy második ujjat is, elkezdte őket lágyan mozgatni. Kirk hátradőlt, csak annyira, hogy láthassa Spock arcát, elpirulva és izzadságtól gyöngyözve.

– Gyönyörű vagy így.

Spock kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de aztán Kirk megnyomta a prosztatáját, így a szavak helyett  egy összefüggéstelen hangot engedett ki.

 

Spock feje visszahanyatlott, felfedve az izzadságtól nedves nyakát. Kirk felhajolt egy gyors nyalásra és Spock fülébe nyögött.

Három ujj. Spock levegővételei elkezdtek nehézkesek és egyenetlenek lenni. Kirk másik keze állandó mozgásban volt, megérintve mindenhol, ahol tudta, megsimította a merev mellbimbókat, lágyan csipkedve, Spock nyögött egyet, és a merevedése pulzált Kirk kezében, egy kis ondót spriccelve az oldalára.

 

Kirk majdnem leesett az ágyról, mikor Spock  teljes egészét a szájába vette, mélytorkozta Spockot, ahogy ujjait beletemette a férfibe az érzékeny ponton mozogva. Négy ujjnál tartott. Érezve, hogy Spock közel van, Kirk megállt, meggátolva az orgazmust egy csekély szorítással megfogva Spock golyóit. Egy elfojtott kiáltás tört elő Spock szájából.

– Jim, kérlek...

– Még nem.

 

Kirk ránézett a kezére, de az eltűnt Spockban és érezte, hogy az izzadság csordogál lefelé a hátán. Fájdalmasan kemény volt.  _Istenem, milyen hálás látvány!_ És aztán a vágy fellobbanásával, Kirk tudta, hogy mit akar tenni. Minden molekula a testében sikította a féktelen szükséget.

 

Kirk felnézett Spock lázas szemeibe és csendesen engedélyt kért.

Még sosem tettek ilyet ezelőtt. Kirk hirtelen nem volt biztos benne, hogy meg tudja tenni. Mindig ott volt, valahol az elméje hátuljában,  egy mélyen ülő fantázia. És ez most  _valóság_  lehet.

Spock bólintott.

– Biztos vagy benne?

– Igen.

 

Kirk becsukta a szemét, vett két mély lélegzetet, hogy összeszedje magát. Lassan belélegezve azt a csodálatos illatot,  _forró,_ _ **égetett cukor**_ _,_ és majdnem elment. Nagyon közel volt, de tartotta. Még nem mehet el. Még nem. Nemsokára. Kirk  kihúzta a kezét Spockból és besíkosítózta magát. Felnézve azt látta, hogy Spock nézi őt.

– Ugye meg fogsz majd állítani, ha túl sok?

Spock bólintott, hirtelen felült és megcsókolta Kirköt.

– Csináld.

– Igen, uram – mosolygott bele a csókba Kirk.

Szétváltak, Spock visszatért előző pozíciójához, és Kirk is a sajátjához. Lágyan masszírozta Spock alhasát, ahogy négy ujj újra megszállta a férfit.

Öt.

Amikor Kirk teljes keze benne volt, mozgatta a selymes barlangban. Égetett cukor-hullámok törtek elő Spockból. Kirk lágyan beljebbnyomult, hüvelykujjával megsimogatva Spock prosztatáját. Félig kihúzódott, majd újra visszacsúszott.  Egy fojtott hang tört elő a vulkániból. Kirk felnézett és tiszta tűz nézett vissza rá Spock szemeiből.

– Istenem, Spock. Látnod kéne magadat így. A szemeidtől elmegyek.

 

Foglyul ejtve a pillantását, Kirk ki- majd újra bemozdult. Újra. És újra, egészen addig, amíg el kellett néznie, mert félt, hogy máskülönben elvesztené a kontrollját.

– Jim, nézz rám – Spock hangja mély és erőlködő volt, recsegése libabőrössé tette Kirköt. Kirk megborzongott, és felnézett. Spocknak nem kellett kimondania a szavakat, csak hozzáérintette az ujjait Kirk halántékához és összekapcsolódtak.

 

A világ felrobbant. Hirtelen Kirk nyitott volt, széles, egy hihetetlen keménységgel mélyen magában, mindenen túl vitte őt, mint azt valaha hitte.

A bőre sebesnek érződött az alatta lévő lepedőtől és a kezei fájtak a szorítástól.

Érezte a kezeit eltemetve, ahogy érezte magában is. Izzadság csöpögött az arcáról Spock hasára. Spock körülzárta a karjait, csípőjét, ujjait, egy olvasztott tűzborítóban. Érezte a prosztatájának horzsolását a saját kezei által.

_Spock._

_Jim._

_**Istenem, Spock.** _

Mozogtak, Kirk felhajolt és egy szívrepesztő csókba húzta Spockot, miközben az ökle belül dolgozott. Spock keze megtalálta és körülölelte Kirk golyóit, majd megnyomta. Kirk beleharapott Spock ajkába. Spock megint megnyomta és Kirk megmerevedett és elélvezett, zihálva. Egy pillanattal később Spock is összehúzódott, Kirk keze körül összeszorulva, akinek az ondója csodálatosan landolt  Spock mellkasán.

 

A nehéz légzések hangjai töltötték be a levegőt, izzadság, szex és égetett cukor-illattal párosulva.

Kirk kihúzta a kezét, felmászva Spockra, majd mellégömbölyödött.

– Jó Isten, Spock! Ez csodálatos volt... Spock? – Kirk felemelte a felsőtestét annyira, hogy Spock üveges szemeibe nézhessen. Kirk megrázta a vulkáni vállát. – Spock?

Egy pillanat múlva Spock szemei enyhén megmozdultak, tudomásul véve Kirk jelenlétét egy meleg pillantással.

– Spock, tudod, hogy ki vagy? – egy mosoly futott át Jim arcán, felcsillantva a szemeit.

– Spock vagyok.

Szaggatott nevetéssel Kirk odasimult Spock nyakához, mélyen lélegezve. – Így van. Az vagy.


End file.
